Zombies: Evolution
Zombies: Evolution is a fictional storyline and video game created by EternalBlaze. The storyline will be written out in a video game-esque format. Zombies: Evolution is about a pandemic, of unknown creation, that has spread to the US, mainly the states of Massachusetts and Rhode Island. Eventually, due to its contagious effect, the rest of the northeast catches the disease, and eventually, the rest of the country. Other countries avoid the US to prevent the contagion from spreading and quarantined it. Four special ops soldiers, all formerly part of a black operation, have managed to get by without getting infected by the dangerous pandemic and seek to end it, so long as they don't die by the enemy hand. Their plan is to find a way out of the country, but due to their position in the country, they must find a way out as fast as they can. Will they manage to find a way out of the country and seek safety, or will they be consumed by the ever growing zombie horde? Zombies: Evolution, the Video Game The video game version of Zombies: Evolution is like any other zombies game, but with an advanced engine, it has many different features in comparison to the usual Zombies games in order to make this game a bit more realistic. The game has been released on Xbox 360, PS3, PC, and iOS devices. It is unknown if it will be released for any other platforms. Some of the changed features include; *'Based on the players' gameplay, the zombies will adapt to it.' This means that the zombies can adjust to gameplay in order to make it a bit harder, instead of just running around to their deaths. *'Gameplay is a bit more realistic.' Unlike in the usual zombie games, this game applies a bit of realism to it; it's not to the point where the game will be disliked due to its realism the most part, but it has some aspects of it that will force the players to have at least some skill. *'There is a campaign.' The campaign is based purely on the player's choice and wherever they go, mischief will always seem to find them. *'Players can have their own custom characters.' This only applies for online play, but players can customize their own characters, use their avatars (Xbox only), or download pre-made characters. 'Campaign' There are two sides to the Campaign, as well as multiple acts, based on the choices the players make. Since the players start in the center of the United States, they can choose to head out west or east and based on which way they go, they will go to the nearest country. The weapons used by the players will be a mixture of weapons in the Call of Duty and Battlefield video game series. There will be some non-canon wonder weapons thrown in the arsenal as the storyline progresses. Perks will be introduced in a new form, as Character Upgrades. Since the characters have high-tech power suits, the upgrades will give the suits the power to do whatever the upgrade specifies. These upgrades are lost upon getting downed. The first tutorial/prologue campaign missions include; *Topeka, Kansas (Both Campaigns) *Austin, Texas (Western Campaign) *Lincoln, Nebraska (Eastern Campaign) 'Western Campaign' The Western Campaign features a number of places; *Denver, Colorado *Santa Fe, New Mexico *Phoenix, Arizona *Las Vegas, Nevada *San Diego, California *Los Angeles, California *Seattle, Washington 'Eastern Campaign' The Eastern Campaign features a number of places; *St. Paul, Minnesota *Madison, Wisconsin *Chicago, Illinois *Columbus, Ohio *New York City *Albany, New York *Providence, Rhode Island *Boston, Massachusetts 'Campaign Characters' These characters are used in the campaign, should there be four players. The characters are randomly given to players if they are playing on co-op. 'Multiplayer' Multiplayer for Zombies: Evolution, known as Matchmaking (like in the Halo series), is what most people would expect; four players pitted in a map to survive against the ever evolving horde of Zombies. There have been some changes to Zombies, in comparison to Zombies in the Call of Duty series. 'Characters' Players can choose their own custom character to play as in Zombies: Evolution matchmaking. They can choose from pre-made characters, download more pre-made characters, create their own (using clothing and skins from other pre-made characters they already have), or use their avatar (Xbox only). The following characters can be used; *Custom created character *The campaign characters *Various anonymous soldiers (male and female alike) *The CoD Zombies group *XBLA avatars Character DLC *''None yet.'' 'In-Game Challenges' There are in-game challenges that the players can complete each game in order to win some extra points that they need. This idea has come from the iChallenge 5000, as the machine was originally supposed to make an appearance in the storyline. 'Game Modes' Besides the usual game mode to survive in Zombies, there are new game modes that the players can play in Matchmaking. These are the game modes seen in Zombies: Evolution. Alternate game modes can be seen and read about on the subpages. *'Survival' **This is the basic zombie survival game mode, seen in most zombie-related games. It couldn't be simpler. *'Escape' **The players must make an attempt to escape the map before they are consumed by zombies on the way. The zombies cannot adapt to their environment in this game mode, but are significantly harder than in Survival. *'FFA' **Players are spawned in different areas of the map and must survive until they connect the whole map together, where they can choose to work together or work alone. *'Drop Zone' **The players are dropped into an open-world map where they must survive alone with weapons (that have unlimited ammo for survival purposes); they can choose to build shelter or not, depending on their method of survival. The zombies are more difficult to fight and the players' survival is based upon everything else in the world. For the more hardcore players or anyone who has all the time in the world to spend. *'Hardcore' **The zombies are difficult, and rather worthy foes as they run faster and faster every round, thirsty for the players' brains. They adapt to their environments quickly and almost everything will affect the players' gameplay no matter what. For the extremely hardcore players who want a challenge. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Zombies: Evolution Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Storylines Category:Storylines